one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Cold Vs General Esdeath
DC Comics Vs Akame Ga Kill! Both command with a cold fist, but will honour defeat sadism? Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Ice Fight, 0:00-0:20) The frozen body of Golden Glider falls to the ground and shatters into a hundred pieces. Esdeath stands triumphantly over top of the shards in the middle of a raging winter storm. Captain Cold stands opposite her, with a young man kneeling in front of him; his head in a sack. Cold: I guess negotiations are over. Esdeath: They appear to be. Cold: Rogues don’t kill children... we never get involved with revenge... but you just killed my sister. Cold shoots a beam of ice out of his gun and impales the young man through the face, killing him instantly. He then rips off the sack, revealing the dead body to be that of Tatsumi. As Esdeath’s face turns into a mix of shock and anger, Cold prepares his gun for a fight. Cold: Next time, when I ignore your propositions, you’d better listen. Announcer: THE CONFLICT HEATS UP! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Captain Cold Esdeath Draw 60 (Ice Fight, 0:20-1:13]) Esdeath slashes with her blade, and Cold blocks the attack by ripping the icicle out of Tatsumi’s head and using it as a melee weapon. Impressed at how dense his ice is, she forms a small ice dagger in her free hand and slashes at Cold again. He steps back to dodge the attack and the General raises her arms. Thousands of icy shards form in the air and she throws them all at Cold; thinking quickly he shoots his gun at the ground and creates a massive wall of ice to block every shot. 44 Three notches appear in the wall and Esdeath slashes her way through, surprising Cold. She jabs her sword into his shoulder, and though he winces in pain, he pulls away, leaving Esdeath without a weapon. She cracks her knuckles and the two begin hand-to-hand combat, and while Esdeath retains a slight edge, Cold manages to block both of her fists with one arm. With his free hand on his gun, he creates a long slope behind the General and kicks her in the abdomen; she goes sliding down, and Cold rips her sword out of her shoulder. With a flash, he shoots her sword at her, and in a split second, she manages to catch it out of the air. With a wave she sends a massive chunk of ice towards Cold, but he blocks by forming a massive chunk of ice of his own. 31 Pointing his gun up in the air, Snart shoots a blast of ice into the sky which shatters and forms a thousand falling icicles. As they plummet towards the surface, Esdeath moves so fast she appears to teleport short distances, slashing every icicle that comes near her as she approaches Cold. When she reaches Leonard, she stabs him through the heart, though as she smirks a block of ice falls to pieces around her sword. The real Cold steps out of the blizzard and out of his camouflage and shoots a beam of ice at Esdeath’s face. While she is quick enough to dodge the strike, she can’t avoid the second that aims at her feet, freezing her to the ground and her sword to her side. She’s then defenceless against Cold’s two punches towards her head and a kick to her chest that shatters the ice and knocks her to the ground. 23 Esdeath rolls back on to her feet and extends a hand towards Cold, who extends his gun. A blue light forms between the two and bursts into a large ball of energy, with tiny shards of ice flying out from the center as the two try to freeze the other in close range. The two remain locked until Esdeath puts her hand to the ground. 18 A massive pillar of ice breaks out of the ground underneath Cold, striking him on the head and carrying him into the sky. Esdeath forms a few more, making an effective mountain range in the battlefield and pushing Snart further away from her. He stands up and begins to slide down the mountains by using his gun to create slopes, but when he reaches the surface Esdeath is waiting for him and slashes him across the chest, slicing his gun in two and drawing a deep gash of blood. With dozens of repeated strikes she jabs at his body, and his fists glow blue; a layer of icy body armour forms and is able to defend against the worst of her slashes. 7'' (Save Our Souls, 3:35-4:17) She aims to finish him off with a jab to the head, but his ice-covered arm deflects the blow away. They stare each other down when Esdeath licks his blood off her lip. ''5 Esdeath: Let’s see how you handle being frozen in time! Cold: Way ahead of you. Esdeath lunges with her sword but Cold grabs her arm. As she shrieks, ice slowly covers her arm and spreads to the rest of her body. 2'' Cold: If you want to stop time, you have to be able to move. Welcome to absolute zero. The rest of Esdeath’s body freezes over, and Captain Cold shatters her body with a punch. '''K.O!!!' Cold lifts up his sleeve and looks at his watch. Counting down a couple seconds, he gives a thumbs-up as a massive wall of fire breaks through the mountains of ice and the blizzard begins to calm down. Heat Wave and the Rogues approach him. Heat Wave: Did you rescue your sister? Snart: No. But these people won’t be bothering us again. I’ve made sure of it. Mirror Master pulls a beer out of a reflection in the ice and tosses it to Cold, and the group walks away. Outro (Ice World) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CAPTAIN COLD!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here *The music used in this battle is Ice Fight from the Red Vs Blue soundtrack, Save Our Souls by Stratovarius, and Ice World from Chaos Faction Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees